die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Burnett
Ryan Burnett was a supporting antagonist for some of the seventh season of "24" and was portrayed by actor Eyal Podell. Burnett was the Chief of Staff of Senator Blaine Mayer. He was also one of Ike Dubaku's contacts in the US government. Day 7 Character Summary Following the destruction of the CIP Device, Ryan Burnett is contacted by Iké Dubaku, who wishes to arrange transport out of the country. The two of them would meet in a hotel lobby so Dubaku could receive his passport and other travel papers. Dubaku figures out that Burnett plans to have him killed after leaving the building, so Dubaku reveals that he has a data file implicating everyone involved in the day's terrorist activities. Realizing that his name is on that list, Burnett arranges transportation to the airfield for Dubaku and his girlfriend, Marika. Later on, Burnett is informed by other mole Sean Hillinger, who works within the FBI, that Marika had been turned and was being followed by Jack Bauer and Agent Renee Walker. Sean then asks why Dubaku has not been killed, and Burnett tells him about the files Dubaku has threatened him with. After the conversation, Burnett calls Dubaku and tells him of his girlfriend’s betrayal. Burnett offers to have Marika’s driver kill her, but Dubaku instead insists on doing it himself. After finding out that Dubaku never arrived at the airfield, Burnett called Sean to find out what was going on. Sean informs him Dubaku’s vehicle was run off the road and that he was captured, and that the data file was now in FBI possession. However, Sean insisted that he was going to take care of destroying the information. Later on, Burnett is told by his boss, Senator Blaine Mayer, that he has been requested by President Allison Taylor to appear at the White House for a meeting. Mayer wants Burnett to accompany him, and at this time, Burnett receives a text message from General Benjamin Juma indicating an imminent attack within the city. Later, Tony Almeida is able to find out about Burnett’s involvement with Benjamin Juma through a contact he had within David Emerson’s crew. He lets Jack in on the information as he heads to the White House to bring down Burnett. While waiting in a nearby office while Senator Mayer speaks with the President, Burnett is surprised by Jack Bauer who enters the room and uses a taser gun on Burnett. Wanting to know about the next terrorist attack, Jack uses the gun over and over again, eventually threatening to taser Burnett’s neck. Giving in, Burnett is about to give up the information when Secret Service break into the room and place Jack under arrest. Paramedics would soon arrive on the scene and begin attending to Burnett. While being treated, Burnett is questioned by President Taylor about his involvement with Juma. She offers him full immunity, but Burnett refuses to give up anything. He is then transferred to a nearby hospital. While in his hospital room, Burnett is once again met by Jack Bauer, who was sent there to interrogate Burnett for information by Ethan Kanin. Although Jack promises Larry Moss to not use any physical violence, his presence is enough to frighten Burnett. Suddenly, a nerve agent is dropped into the room from above that paralyzes Jack, sending him to the floor. John Quinn, a man sent there by Jonas Hodges to dispose of Burnett and frame Bauer, lowers himself from the ceiling and approaches Burnett. He uses a piece of broken glass to cut the throat of Burnett before shoving the shard into his chest. Category:Villains Category:Traitors Category:Deceased characters Category:24 characters Category:TV show characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters